starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Saw Gerrera
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Onderon | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = 0 BBY, Jedha | titel = | bijnaam = | functie = Leider van de Onderonian Rebels Opstandelingenleider tegen het Galactic Empire | species = Mens (Onderonian) | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Zwart | oogkleur = Groen/Bruin | wapen = | vervoer = Ruping | affiliatie = Onderonian Rebels Rebel Alliance Partisans }} Saw Gerrera was de leider van de Onderonian Rebels die zich tijdens de Clone Wars hadden gekant tegen de door de CIS uitgeroepen koning van Onderon. Na de Clone Wars bleef Saw zijn partizanen aanvoeren in de strijd tegen het Galactic Empire. Gerrera speelde een cruciale rol in het doorspelen van Galen Erso's boodschap die uiteindelijk zou leiden naar de vernietiging van de Death Star I. Biografie Clone Wars Saw Gerrera was een trouwe aanhanger van King Ramsis Dendup, een goede koning van Onderon die probeerde om zijn wereld te behoeden voor de terreur van de Clone Wars. Saw geloofde in de onafhankelijkheid van Onderon en volgde daarom de koers van Dendup. Maar de koning werd uiteindelijk van de troon gezet door King Sanjay Rash die Onderon overleverde aan de CIS. Saw revolteerde openlijk als een van de talloze jongeren tegen zijn kroning. Saw en zijn zuster, Steela Gerrera, werden uit Iziz gezet en trokken naar een van de ruïnes in de wildernis van Onderon. Van daaruit begon Saw plannen te maken om tegen Rash ten strijde te trekken. Samen met Steela leidde Saw een groep van rebellen die zich hadden verschanst nabij een ruïne in de jungle op Onderon. Saw nam de leiding van de groep op zich, omdat hij zag dat de manschappen een gemotiveerde leider nodig hadden. Op vraag van Lux Bonteri had de Jedi High Council een team gestuurd om de rebellen te beschermen en om hun manschappen op te leiden in gevechten tegen de Droids. Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Ahsoka Tano en Rex reisden naar Onderon en leerden de rebellen hoe te vechten. Saw was regelmatig in dispuut met Lux Bonteri omdat hij vond dat Lux geen krijger was, maar een politicus. Zo faalden ze om samen een AAT-model lam te leggen tijdens de training. Nadat Lux samen trainde met Steela, zocht Saw het gezelschap op van Ahsoka. Tijdens de aanval van de Battle Droids konden Saw en Lux wel samenwerken en slaagden ze erin om de AAT uit te schakelen. Vervolgens trok Saw samen met de rebellen en de Jedi naar Iziz om van daaruit beter hun aanval voor te bereiden. Daarna was Saw een van de sleutelpersonen in de rebellie en vaak de aanvalsleider aan het front, terwijl Steela hem dekking gaf. Nadat de rebellen een krachtcentrale hadden opgeblazen, werd Steela echter als de nieuwe leidster gekozen, een feit waarmee Saw het niet zo makkelijk had. De meer gematigde visie van Steela verenigde echter het idee van Saw en van Lux Bonteri. Toen het nieuws bekend raakte dat Ramsis Dendup zou geëxecuteerd worden door Sanjay Rash, trok Saw er zelf op uit. Steela liet haar broer schaduwen en zo kwam ze te weten dat hij gevangen was genomen. Saw geraakte wel tot bij Dendup, maar het shield trad pas in werking toen toen Saw en Dendup probeerden te ontsnappen. Saw werd gefolterd door General Kalani, maar hij weigerde de locatie te geven van het schuiloord van zijn manschappen. General Tandin toonde zich veel menselijker en Saw maakte van de gelegenheid gebruikt om de trouwe loyalist in te lichten over de plannen van de Rebellen. De rebellen konden uiteindelijk zowel Dendup als Saw redden van executie, maar daarvoor was de hulp nodig van Tandin en van Ahsoka Tano. 250px|thumb|Saw tijdens de Clone Wars In het eindgevecht tegen de CIS leidde Saw de aanval van op een Ruping. Nadat de rebellen zich hadden teruggetrokken door de komst van de HMP Gunships, moest Saw met zijn manschappen de Droids proberen tegen te houden. Saw herkende nu in Steela een echte aanvoerdster en zei dat hij trots was op zijn zus. Steela zei op haar beurt dat Saw een erg goede leermeester was geweest. Toen Saw en de rebellen het Droid army moest tegenhouden, kreeg hij plots van Steela en Lux de zware PLX-1 Portable Missile Launchers om de HMP Heavy Missile Platforms mee te vernietigen. De laatste HMP werd neergeschoten door Saw en de droid belandde net niet op Ramsis Dendup en Steela. Maar door de crash belandde Steela op de rand van de afgrond. Hoewel Lux en Ahsoka haar probeerden te redden, gooide een HMP roet in het eten. De droid vuurde nog een laatste maal en trof Ahsoka in de schouder. Ahsoka verloor haar grip op Steela die kansloos naar beneden tuimelde in de afgrond. Saw gaf zichzelf eerst de schuld omdat hij het HMP had vernietigd, maar Lux herinnerde hem eraan dat Steela de risico's kende van de oorlog. Saw was aanwezig op de begrafenis van zijn zuster en bedankte Ahsoka voor haar medeleven, maar wilde het hoofdstuk van de oorlog hiermee dan ook afsluiten. Galactic Civil War Tijdens de Galactic Civil War was Saw nog altijd actief, waar hij onder andere een Lasat huurling voor hem had werken. Gedurende de jaren verloor Saw veel omwille van de talloze gevechten, maar af en toe kwam zijn charisma weer naar boven en werd hij de krijger die bezorgd was om zijn bondgenoten. Saws falende gezondheid stond hem niet in de weg om nog steeds te strijden tegen het Empire. Later was Saw deel van een groep smokkelaars die de wandaden van het Empire veroordeelden. Zo kwam hij in contact met Galen Erso en hielp hij Galen en zijn gezin ontsnappen op Coruscant uit de handen van Orson Krennic en liet hij hen emigreren naar Lah'mu. Toen Krennic enkele jaren later Galen had opgespoord, werd Saw onmiddellijk verwittigd door Lyra Erso. Galen en Lyra droegen hun dochter Jyn op om te doen wat ze hadden gevraagd, namelijk vluchten. Nadat Jyn zag hoe Lyra werd neergeschoten door de Death Troopers, vluchtte ze alsnog weg in een grot in een geheime schuilplaats onder een rotsblok. Daar bleef ze schuilen totdat Saw haar kwam halen en haar meenam. Jyn werd door Saw verder opgevoed en opgeleid zodat ze op jonge leeftijd al de beste krijger was in Saws groep van opstandelingen. Saw liet Jyn echter achter in 5 BBY toen ze zestien was omdat hij vermoedde dat het Empire vroeg of laat haar identiteit zou achterhalen en dat ze als zijn lieutenant te veel zou opvallen. Geonosis & meer Daarna leidde Saw een geheime missie voor de rebellen naar Geonosis om uit te vissen wat er met de Geonosians was gebeurd. Saws team werd echter verrast en gedood door Battle Droids, zodoende dat Bail Organa de Ghost stuurde om Gerrera mee te nemen vanop Geonosis en om na te gaan wat er was gebeurd. Gerrera kon zich minder en minder vinden in de filosofie van de Rebel Alliance en vond de houding van de leiders, zoals Mon Mothma, levenloos en zonder passie. Hij verweet hen om lafaards te zijn, die niet wilden vechten tegen het Empire. Gerrera hielp met het vernietigen van Jalindi Station waardoor hij opnieuw de kans kreeg om Ezra Bridger te ontmoeten, samen met Sabine Wren en Chopper. Ezra had respect voor Saw, omdat hij zelf ook twijfelde wat de beste manier was om te strijden tegen het Empire. Saw riep vervolgens de hulp in van Ezra, Sabine en Chopper om een vrachtschip te infiltreren. Dat schip bevatte kostbare informatie volgens Saws informatie en die bleek uiteindelijk correct te zijn. Hoewel Saw niet echt interesse had om gevangen techniekers te redden, leerde hij dat Jedha een rol speelde in het geheime project van het Empire waardoor Saw gefascineerd was. Ook de aanwezigheid van een enorm Kyber Crystal liet Saw meer dan ooit geloven dat het Empire bezig was aan de bouw van een geheim project. Het kristal werd vernietigd en Ezra besefte dat Saws manier niet die was, waarop hij wilde strijden. Death Star 250px|thumb|Saw Gerrera op Jedha, kort voor zijn dood Vanwege Saws harde optreden tegen het Empire was hij en zijn groep Partisans niet langer onderdeel van de Rebel Alliance. Volgens Mon Mothma werd de Alliance vaak in de problemen gebracht door de harde aanpak van Saw. Toen de Alliance contact zocht met Saw door middel van Jyn Erso, had Saw een basis gebouwd in de Catacombs of Caldera op de maan Jedha. Jedha was een oorlogsgebied geworden omdat Saws manschappen de transporters van het Empire die Kyber Crystals vervoerden, bleven aanvallen. Daarom had het Empire de Dauntless naar Jedha gestuurd. Galen Erso had piloot Bodhi Rook overtuigd om een cruciale boodschap op Jedha af te geven aan Saw. Galen wist dat Saw hem zou geloven als hij het had over een wapen dat krachtig genoeg was om planeten te vernietigen. Saw was echter veel meer verloren dat zijn gezondheid. Naast zijn talloze verwondingen, begon Saw paranoïde te worden en zag hij overal complotten. Omdat hij Bodhi niet geloofde, liet hij Bor Gullet de waarheid uit Bodhi's hoofd filteren. Na een aanslag in de Holy City bracht Benthic Cassian Andor, Chirrut Îmwe, Baze Malbus en Jyn Erso naar Saws basis. Saw was erg blij toen hij Jyn terugzag, maar begon zich vragen te stellen wat er gaande was. Hij vond de omstandigheden nogal verdacht, omstandigheden die nauw met elkaar verband hielden. Toch besloot Saw om Galens boodschap aan Jyn te tonen. Daarin vertelde Galen dat hij opzettelijk een zwakte had verborgen in de reactor van de Death Star en dat ze de plannen konden stelen op Scarif. Terwijl de boodschap werd afgespeeld, was de Death Star Jedha genaderd en het vuur geopend op de Holy City die op staande voet werd weggeveegd. De situatie voor de andere bewoners zag er bijzonder grimmig uit en het team van Cassian kon ontkomen dankzij K-2SO die hen met U-Wing ophaalde. Saw ging niet mee met Jyn. Hij was het moe met op de loop te gaan voor het Empire en werd verpletterd door de rotsblokken van zijn schuilplaats. Achter de Schermen *Andrew Kishino sprak Saws stem in voor The Clone Wars. *In Rogue One en Rebels wordt Saw gespeeld door Forest Whitaker. *Dit personage was eigenlijk door George Lucas bedacht voor Star Wars: Underworld. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **A War on Two Fronts **Front Runners **The Soft War **Tipping Points *Star Wars: Rebels **The Honorable Ones (genoemd) **Ghosts of Geonosis **In the Name of the Rebellion *Rogue One Bron *A War on Two Fronts *Saw Gerrera category:Onderonians category:Partisans